Server Crash
Server Crash is a Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player must eliminate enemy soldiers and Humvees, infiltrate into Volk's underground hideout, and obtain the information in a DSM. Overview The player(s) starts being a passenger(s) in a jeep with a M320 GLM and a SCAR-L with various attachments. As the jeep emerges from the building, soldiers start retreating in front of it. Then the jeep goes up a flight of stairs; at this point more soldiers and a GAZ-2975 will start shooting and following the jeep. The player is then followed by two more GAZs. The jeep turns right and more hostiles appear. Eventually the jeep ascends more stairs and is threatened by three more GAZs as well as numerous foot soldiers. Then the jeep stops in front of a building. More troops will come out of the door and the player(s) as well as the Jeep's driver will exit the vehicle to fight them. After killing enemies, the player(s) must get in and kill more soldiers until they reach a ladder leading to the catacombs. The player(s) must descend the ladder and fight more soldiers until they reach the basement and then connect the DSM. Upon connecting it, enemies will assault the player(s)' position. When the transmission is complete, the DSM must be collected. The player(s) must make their way back up the way they came, facing heavy resistance including a Juggernaut. Once the player(s) reaches the jeep and board it, the mission is complete. Walkthrough Volk is planning something significant, so the player is sent into his hideout to download the plan. The player begins on the back of a jeep with plenty of firepower: an assault rifle with a grenade launcher, as well as a M320. During the drive to the hideout, the player will have to use the grenade launchers to neutralize the enemy troops and vehicles along the way. The SCAR-L works to down the helicopters. Taking them down may get hard especially on increased difficulties so have each teammate watch their flanks. The player must make sure they destroy the helicopters or the game will send him/her back to the mission's start. When the ride ends, leave the rolling deathtrap and enter the building. The driver will help them out, which means that the player can stand out to one side so that the driver can do all the work. Worrying about the driver is not needed, as he is invincible. After that, get into the entrance once no one else comes. The driver will stay behind to hold off anyone who attempts to besiege the vehicle. The player must fight their way down into the underground catacombs. Follow the long corridor to the stairwell, and keep moving to the computer. Before interacting with it, however, clear the area of enemies and load up light machine guns of choice for a tough battle ahead. There are also claymores which should be set up at narrow choke points to cluster the next wave. Attach the DSM to the network and then set up in opposite corners - there are two entrances. The player can establish crisscrossing killzones and watch their partner's blind spots as they did on the jeep. With the regular opponents defeated, enemies with riot shields will arrive - don't attack them from the front. A better option is to flank them for an easy kill. When the transfer is complete, grab the DSM and load as many explosive weapons as possible. In the long corridor, a Juggernaut heads the player's way. A player should use a Flashbang to stun it, and the other eat away as much of its health as they can with their grenade launcher(s). When the second player is out of ammunition, throw a concussion grenade and quickly get the other player to unleash more grenades. Rinse and repeat until the armored enemy falls. If he does reach the basement, grab a light machine gun to finish him. Be advised that he must be killed, for there is a prolonged firefight at the jeep, allowing him to simply catch up and kill the player's party. The player then has to fight their way out the building and retrace their steps outside. Break into a run for the jeep that the driver is already in, using grenades on the enemies clustering together. Enter the jeep to complete the mission. Weapon Loadout Gallery MW3 Server Crash1.jpg|The chase at the beginning of the mission. MW3 Server Crash2.jpg|The underground armory. MW3 Server Crash3.jpg Server Crash MW3.png|The gendarmerie member in front of the Jeep Wrangler. Trivia *When the player dies in the chase sequence, the vehicle stops moving as well, for no reason. *The Driver can be 'forced' into the Catacombs with grenades. *Similar to "Fatal Extraction", the player shoots down helicopters as though he had the perk "Blind Eye Pro". *During the chase, the SAS spawn theme is played. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels